jrotcwikiaorg-20200213-history
Gary Green
Lieutenant Colonel Gary Owen Green is the SASI, at the Air Force JROTC unit NC-802, in Emsley A. Laney High School, in Wilmington, North Carolina. History Personal Lt. Colonel Green was born March 25, 1948, in Oneonta, New York. He is married to the former Julianne L. Lape of Edmeston, New York. They have three children, two daughters, Lindsey and Shelby, and a son, Corey. Military After graduation from college, 2nd Lieutenant Green was stationed at Laredo Air Force Base (AFB), Texas, where he completed undergraduate pilot training in 1971 and was selected to return as a T-37B instructor pilot with the 3640th Pilot Training Squadron (Air Training Command) upon completion of Pilot Instructor Training at Randolph AFB, Texas in 1972. Following closure of Laredo AFB, 1st Lieutenant Green was assigned to Craig AFB, Selma, Alabama, in 1973 as a T-37B instructor pilot, runway supervisory unit officer and assistant flight commander. After attending Combat Crew Training at Castle AFB, Merced, California, Captain Green was assigned to the 69th Bombardment Squadron, Loring AFB, Limestone, Maine (Strategic Air Command {SAC}) from March 1976 to November 1980 as a B-52G aircraft commander, flight commander, and training flight instructor pilot. He also attended the Air Force Flying Safety Officer Course at Norton AFB, San Bernadino, California in 1978. In December 1980, Captain Green joined the 4th Tactical Fighter Wing (Tactical Air Command) at Seymour Johnson AFB, Goldsboro, North Carolina as an Operations Plans Officer. He was responsible for the revision and publication of all wing plans during his tenure. He assumed positions as Chief of the Command Post and Operations Plans Division during his assignment. Upon requalification in the B-52G, Major Green joined the 62nd Bombardment Squadron, Barksdale AFB, Bossier City, Louisiana (SAC), in December 1984 as a flight commander, assistant operations officer and operations officer. He was responsible for aircrew training during the wing's conversion of the B-52G to the Offensive Avionics System and expansion of the squadron from 12 to 21 six-man crews. He was the 2nd Bombardment Wing's project officer for the 1987 SAC Bombing and Navigation Competition, Proud Shield. Under his direction, the wing achieved its highest standing in the worldwide competition in 25 years. Lt. Colonel Green was assigned as Operations and Training Inspector, Silver Team, Headquarters, Strategic Air Command, Inspector General, Offutt AFB, Bellevue, Nebraska, in June 1988. Upon reorganization of the directorate, he was assigned to the Platinum (Unit Effectiveness Inspection) Team. Upon the reorganization/downsizing of the United States Air Force, Lt. Colonel Green was selected to be the Assistant Chief, Plans and Scheduling Branch, Office of the Inspector General, Headquarters, Air Combat Command, Langley AFB, Hampton, Virginia in July 1992. He retired from active duty on October 1, 1993. Teaching In retirement from the United States Air Force, Mr. Green was employed as a substitute teacher in the Yorktown, Newport News and Poquoson, Virginia school systems and as an algebra teacher at Jefferson Davis Middle School in Hampton, Virginia. He is currently employed by the New Hanover County School System, Emsley A. Laney High School, Wilmington, North Carolina as the Senior Aerospace Science Instructor, AFJROTC NC 802. He was honored as the Laney High School Teacher of the Year for 2006-2007. Education Lt. Col. Green graduated from Hobart College, Geneva, New York, in 1970 with a Bachelor of Arts degree in mathematics; he also received his commission through AFROTC at Hobart College. In 1975, he completed a master's degree in Personnel Counseling from Troy State University, Selma, Alabama. He subsequently achieved a second master's degree in Education from Old Dominion University, Norfolk, Virginia in 1994 and was certified to teach middle and high school mathematics. He completed Squadron Officer School in residence in 1975, Air Command and Staff College in 1981 and Air War College in 1985. Flight Information Rating: Command pilot Flight hours: 4,000 hours Aircraft flown: T-37B, T-38 and B-52G Major Awards and Decorations Meritorious Service Medal with three oak leaf clusters Air Force Commendation Medal Combat Readiness Medal with one oak leaf cluster National Defense Service Medal with bronze star Category:SASI Category:U.S. Air Force Category:U.S. Military Category:Air Force Junior Reserve Officers Training Corps Category:Instructor